A Love I've Found In You
by LittleMonteith
Summary: What started out as a normal Friday for Blaine turned into him realizing that he had everything he ever needed in his life in the form of one Kurt Hummel. Klaine one-shot


**A/N: I started writing this at College a few weeks back and have spent this weekend sorting it out and finishing it up. It's just a little Klaine one-shot and is set sometime during their senior year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

It was a Friday which usually meant family night dinner but this week Burt had decided to take, his wife, Carole out to see a movie at the theater before going for a late dinner. Finn, having ditched his homework, was currently up in his room playing video games with Puck and Sam who were staying over, chances were they'd pull an all nighter and stay up playing their games.

Kurt and Blaine had finished all their homework earlier, before their dinner, and were currently curled up on the couch together watching a movie. Kurt, who was wearing one of Blaine's old sweatshirts, was wrapped up in Blaine's arms, his own arms wound around Blaine's waist, feet tucked underneath him and his head resting on Blaine's chest just letting the beat of the younger boy's heart relax him. He couldn't have felt any safer than he did right then.

Blaine held Kurt close to him, nuzzling his nose into his soft hair, breathing in his sweet scent. He had everything he ever needed and he'd found it in the beautiful boy in his arms. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone as perfect for him as Kurt was or that he'd found him so soon in life.

It was in that moment that it hit Blaine. This was what perfect was. This was what he wanted in life; he just hadn't known it until now but the boy wrapped up in his arms was the one he would end up marrying one day, he was the one he would fall asleep holding every night and wake up beside every morning. He was the one he'd do _anything _for and who he would spend the rest of his life trying to make happy because Kurt was beautiful when he smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have found you" Blaine whispered softly

Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face because he believed he was the one who was lucky to have found Blaine and to actually have someone like Blaine love him back just as much as he loved him, especially when he had giving up on ever finding anyone in Lima. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn were always telling him he was looking for something that couldn't be found when they'd discussed boys at their sleepovers and he'd proven them wrong.

"I'm the lucky one. I'd always dreamed of meeting someone like you, you know? But going to McKinley made me believe it was never going to happen, then I found you and I don't think I've ever been happier." Kurt replied quietly

Blaine squeezed Kurt. "I guess we're both just lucky, huh?"

"Yeah" Kurt muttered into his chest.

"I love you" Blaine whispered into his hair

"I know"

"You're suppose to say it back" Blaine joked tickling him

"I know" laughed Kurt

Blaine just grinned at his adorable boyfriend shifting slightly so that he was able to look into his eyes. They smiled at each other, no longer paying attention to their movie. Yep, Blaine thought, he'd fell deeply in love with this beautiful boy, and it wasn't his fault, Kurt had tripped him.

They stayed cuddled up together watching their movie, occasionally smiling at each other, until they both fell asleep. They both slept in each other's arms that night. Kurt felt as though something had changed between them, he could feel something much more real between them now. He'd fell asleep in Blaine's arms once before but this time it felt much more special. What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine could feel it too and that Blaine had figured out what it was.

* * *

Later that night Burt and Carole arrived home to find them both still curled up together and fast asleep. The movie menu playing on repeat. Both boys had faint smiles on their faces and Carole didn't have the heart to wake them up even though they'd probably be comfier and warmer in beds. They just looked so peaceful wrapped up in each other's arms.

Pressing a finger to her lips to signal to her husband to keep quiet she silently made her way over to the TV and switched it off, grabbing the folded blanket off the back of the armchair and carefully laying it over the two sleeping boys. Giving Burt a look that warned him to not wake them up she headed upstairs to check on Finn and his friends.

Burt stood quietly in the doorway just watching them; even in their sleep he could see how happy they made each other. Blaine had appeared in Kurt's life and instantly made his son so much happier than he'd been in years. Burt had saw the way his sons eyes would light up whenever Blaine entered a room, the little glances and smiles when they thought no one was watching them or the small touches to make sure the other was still near. Blaine could do what Kurt's mother had always been able to do, he could cheer the boy up within minutes, he knew how to ease his worries and knew exactly what to say to him when he was sad or angry, it was something Burt had been trying to do for nine years and had never succeeded.

It was the differences between the two boys that amazed him the most though, Blaine loved sports, especially college football, and Kurt didn't Kurt loved to read Vogue magazine whereas Blaine would rather read a book, they had a very different taste in movies and preferred different music and often argued whether or not Blaine should gel his hair down. But he had to admit that they weren't totally different, Blaine often showed up at his house to pick Kurt up for school in the mornings dressed similarly to him and they both loved singing, performing or baking together.

Burt wasn't worried though he knew they would be together for a long time, if not for the rest of their lives, what they had was special it wasn't like other high school relationships. The fact that they had been friends first probably had something to do with that and Burt knew that Blaine had cared for Kurt even before they were dating and that had to mean something.

Burt was so glad that his son had found someone as nice as Blaine; he hadn't told him that yet though, he just didn't know how to say it. He would never admit it but Burt had been worried that his son would never find someone, that he'd have to live his life without the love he deserved, but it was clear to anyone with eyes how much both boys loved each other.


End file.
